It is known to design joint assemblies in such manner that the joint ball, mounted and able to move in a housing, cannot move by sliding relative to a joint shell possibly made of plastic that holds it, but rather, which has a rubber-elastic intermediate layer between the joint ball and the housing. This intermediate layer provides good comfort properties both in relation to damping and noise production. However, a large rotational angle of a joint axle held in the joint ball relative to the housing can be problematic, particularly in combination with a radially acting force, since the rubber-elastic layer can become detached from the inside wall of the housing or bearing shell, causing abrasion there and so affecting the properties of the joint aversely in the long term.